Warrior's Dawn
by Lillypaw
Summary: first Warriors fic Dawn is the beginning. Dawn is the start. Dawn is always... gray? So one dawn, three kits are born to their dying mother, and only two of the three survive. Her fur is gray, and she is Dawnkit. She is the beginning of something great.
1. Allegiances

**CloudClan**

**Alright, this is my first Warriors fic so go easy on my please! This chapter is the intro and I know the book doesn't tell you the kits' names but this story does, so there. I didn't describe the kits because they're fur will probably change colors as they grow older and stronger. Also, this fic is basically about a fifth clan in the forest, my clan. CloudClan.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Warriors because Erin Hunter does and I'm not her!**

**Claim: I own CloudClan and the story plot and I also own all my OCs since I don't want to name the whole clan!**

C l o u d C l a n

_**Leader:**_

Heatherstar- beautiful mainly black calico she-cat with heather-green eyes

_**Deputy:**_

Shadowstorm- a sleek black tom with yellow eyes

_**Medine Cat:**_

Duskfur- blue-gray she-cat

_**Warriors:**_

Speckleflower- large white tom with a black tip to his tail and black ears

**Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

Hazeltail- thick furred yellow tom with peculiar amber eyes

**Apprentice, Meadowpaw**

Lillyheart- gray-blue she-cat with white paws

Blackleaf- black she-cat

Smallpelt- unusually small fluffy brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

Rabbitclaw- brown and white tom

Snowpelt- beautiful white she-cat with long claws and a small head

Rocktail- huge black tom with a gray tail

Honeyfur- beautiful yellow she-cat

**Apprentice, Thickpaw**

_**Apprentices:**_

Thickpaw- thick-furred ginger she-cat with a black nose and a black tip to her tail

Yellowpaw- pale yellow tom with green eyes

Meadowpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Moonpaw- blue-gray she-cat with large blue eyes

_**Queens:**_

Mosseye- beautiful white she-cat with green eyes (expecting kits)

Rainfur- blue-gray with amber eyes and a white tip to her tail

Woodclaw- dark brown and light brown speckled tabby with an unusually long tail

Sunfur- she-cat with a thick yellow coat (expecting kits)

Redpelt- a she-cat with a beautiful fiery red pelt (expecting kits)

Fernleaf- green eyed she cat with a thick calico coat (expecting kits)

_**Kits:**_

**Rainfur's Kit(s):**

Hedgekit

Lightkit

_**Woodclaw's Kit(s):**_

Dawnkit

Orangekit

Greenkit

_**Elders:**_

Hollypelt- once-pretty she-cat with mottled gray-and-black fur

Roseflower- slender orange she-cat

Dewpetal- large calico tom with gray eyes

Blossomfur- gray tabby tom with gray eyes

Sageclaw- beautiful calico she-cat with green eyes

Pantherpelt- black she-cat with amber eyes

**Please review!**


	2. The Gathering, Part 1

**Okay, no reviews. But I'm updating anyway, I'm having so much fun! Oh, one more thing. CloudClan is in between ThunderClan and WindClan.**

**Disclaim: Warriors book series.**

**Claim: Ocs and CloudClan.**

There were no noises other than the birds singing. The brown she-cat set her weight on her haunches and leaped before the mouse could notice her. She trapped it with her front paws and finished it with a deadly bite to the neck. Proud of herself, she carried the mouse in her teeth back to where she'd caught the rest. She swiftly kicked up the dirt, revealing a blackbird, a magpie, and a vole.

_This'll feed a cat or two,_ she thought proudly. Lifting the vole and the blackbird in her jaws, her nose twitched when she scented another cat, but it was of CloudClan.

Turning uncomfortably, she recognized the scent. Dropping the vole and the blackbird, she purred with pleasure at the site of her mate, a yellow cat with thick fur and beautiful amber eyes. They softly touched noses, but he quickly switched to a state of concern.

"Woodclaw, you're near to kitting. You shouldn't be hunting!" He said gently but firmly.

"I know, Hazeltail, but look!" She pointed with her tail to the tree next to her fresh-kill. A slow stream of water dripped from it's still-frozen branches. "Leafbare is almost over! The thaw has begun!" She paused. "Help me carry all this back to camp, will you?" He licked her ears happily and purred, visions of their meal dancing in his head as he lifted her mouse and magpie.

They pushed their way through the heather. _I strayed far from the camp_, she realized guiltily when she realized she could see ThunderClan cats at the border. By the looks of it, they'd made a great catch. She waved her tail at Mousefur, a friend she'd met at a Gathering. Mousefur purred when she waved her tail. No one seemed to be in a bad mood today, it being near the end of Leafbare.

Woodclaw forced her way through a tunnel that opened into the CloudClan camp. It was particularly warm, even for the camp. She guessed it was because she was so happy, and set her food down in the fresh-kill pile. 

"Well done, Woodclaw!" Shadowstorm commented. Woodclaw bowed her head to the CloudClan deputy. "You two should eat now. Heatherstar has chosen you to accompany her to the Gathering!"

"Are you sure?" Hazeltail meowed. "She's so near kitting! What if she had our kits at Fourtrees?" **I'm not changing it to Fivetrees because they always have to pass through ThunderClan or WindClan territory to get there, because their territory is slightly smaller than everyone else's.**

"I'm just fine, Hazeltail!" Woodclaw purred in amusement. "You worry too much. Duskfur said that the kits will come in maybe a couple of suns, but for now, I'm alright."

"If you're sure," Hazeltail murmured.

"Then it's settled!" Shadowstorm mewed. He turned to leave, but Woodclaw stopped him.

"The thaw's begun!" She meowed happily.

"I'll tell Heatherstar right away!" He brightened. He sprinted off, leaving the mates side by side. Woodclaw chose a squirrel, a delectable treat for so early in Newleaf. Hazeltail took a vole for himself and they carried it into the nursery.

"Are you feeling well, Woodclaw?" Rainfur asked, lifting her head from where she lay.

"I'm great! How are your kits?" Woodclaw gave her friend's ears an affectionate lick. "The thaw's begun, and Hazeltail and I are going to the Gathering."

"Wonderful!" Rainfur purred. "My kits are approaching their sixth moon! In a few days they will be apprentices, like Moonpaw!" She referred to one of her kits from her first litter.

"Would you like me to fetch you something to eat?" Hazeltail said through his purrs of delight that the clan would soon have two more apprentices.

"No thank you," Rainfur mewed, glancing down at her kits. "Hedgekit! Where are you going?"

"I'm bored," Hedgekit replied as he shuffled along. "I want to stretch my legs."

"Not without Lightkit and I," she replied, standing up. She turned to her clanmates. "Rabbitclaw already fetched me something." She waved her tail and they exited into the melting snow.

Woodclaw and Hazeltail ate their meal in silence.

Moonrise

Heatherstar, Lillyheart, Shadowstorm, Moonpaw, Mosseye, Hazeltail, and Rocktail were chosen to go to the Gathering. They weren't exactly that friendly with WindClan, but they'd been at alliance with ThunderClan for a while, so they slipped onto ThunderClan grounds. Moonlight shone on their backs, and everyone followed Heatherstar through the gorse. They scented ThunderClan, and Heatherstar mewed to Bluestar, the ThunderClan leader, as they approached.

"Have you been getting along, Bluestar?" She meowed to the blue-gray leader.

"It could be better, but the thaw has brought more food. Thank StarClan!" Heatherstar meowed her agreement and they continued through the thick bracken. The moon rose slowly. When they entered Fourtrees, their noses twitched with a flurry of scents: WindClan and RiverClan among them. The cats poured into the group.

Woodclaw and Hazeltail seperated momentarily, and Woodclaw went to a group of RiverClan and ThunderClan queens with Mousefur.

"I'm so glad this Leafbare is over!" one of them said. Woodclaw recognized her as Greenflower, a RiverClan queen. "My kits can't wait to be made apprentice in a couple of suns."

"Neither can mine," Frostfur, a ThunderClan cat agreed. "They've been bugging me for a moon!"

"I'm near to having my first litter," Woodclaw put in proudly. "Perhaps in a couple of days!"

"Are you sure it's safe for you to be so far from your territory this late?" Brindleface asked kindly. She wasn't as close to kitting as Woodclaw, but she was still close.

"I'm fine with it," Woodclaw mewed. "Thanks for the concern, though, Brindleface."

"I'm not planning on having kits for a while," Mousefur meowed sheepishly. "But I would be proud to, one day."

"I'm just worried that something will happen to mine once they're born," Brindleface lowered her voice. "What with ShadowClan and WindClan being so hostile lately."

The acrid scent of the clans she'd just spoken about filled Woodclaw's nostrils, signlaing their arrival.


	3. The Gathering, Part 2

At Moonhigh

Every cat turned to look up at the Highrock when they heard ThunderClan's deputy, Fireheart, yowl for silence.

"Cats of the Forest," Bluestar began sadly. "We have been recently betrayed and attackled by the ex-ShadowClan rogues. Brokentail was killed-" Despite the satisfying news, ShadowClan and WindClan were still casting hostile looks at the ThunderClan leader for sheltering him in the first place. ShadowClan and WindClan had grown to dislike CloudClan and RiverClan also for agreeing with ThunderClan over the matter of allowing him to live. "But we have discovered that my deputy, Tigerclaw, was responsible for the murder of not only our deceased deputy, Redtail-" this sent a gasp of shock through the crowd. "-but the attempted murder of _me_. Without Fireheart, I wouldn't be here right now." Fireheart seemed embarrassed by the praise. "He's still out in the forest, though. We warn you to watch out for him."

Murmurs of fright rose through the crowd, and this time Shadowstorm silenced them.

Tallstar, leader of WindClan, stepped forward. Woodclaw noted how scrawny he was, and wondered if he would attack another clan for food. "I regret to say that we've found bones on our territory, and they reek of ThunderClan. But it may have been Tigerclaw; I may note he is a poor rabbit hunter." He paused. "Brokentail's death could not have been painful enough."

Bluestar's fur bristled, "Why? For your information, he died, a slow, horrible death that was not deserved by any cat in the forest."

"He _murdered_ our kits and you still say a horrible death was too bad a punishment?" Nightstar questioned angrily. "Do you not care about the pain and suffering he caused us?"

"Yellowfang, a cat now of ThunderClan, suffered also!" Frostfur stood up, ready to pounce angrily on Nightstar. "What about me? I suffered as I wondered if my kits would be alright when _ThunderClan_ helped you to chase Brokentail away from you! Have you forgotten what we've done for you? You repay us with hatred when we have done no wrong!"

"Enough, Frostfur, you made your point," Bluestar said gently, but the look of hatred in Nightstar's eyes told Woodclaw that ThunderClan should be expecting trouble from ShadowClan soon.

A cloud covered the moon, telling every cat at Fourtrees that StarClan was not pleased. The crowd of cats grew silent, but it took several seconds before the moon was visible again.

"We regret to say that ThunderClan has lost a warrior," Bluestar continued slowly. "Graystripe has joined RiverClan." There were no cries of protest at her words. Everyone still felt betrayed by Graystripe's love for Silverstream, the RiverClan cat that had his kits.

"Graystripe is taken care of," Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan, replied. "He will be a great addition to the clan." He sounded sincere, but ShadowClan had other things on their mind.

"We scented CloudClan on bones just inside our territory," he sounded angry.

Heatherstar spoke for the first time the whole Gathering, "No cat has gone near your border in _my_ clan," she hissed. "We'd have to cross WindClan territory to get there, and WindClan hasn't smelled a sing CloudClan warrior over there!"

"How could thay have gotten over there?" Lillyheart called.

"Yeah!" Mistyfoot, a RiverClan warrior, agreed. Woodclaw was angered by the very thought of it. She wouldn't have put it past WindClan to frame them.

"It does not matter!" Nightstar replied. "We are simply warning you, we will attack if we scent you on our bones. The same goes to ThunderClan and RiverClan."

"RiverClan has fish," Crookedstar spat. "We don't need your pitiful mice!"

"If he comes anywhere _near_ my kits I'll shred him apart!" Brindleface growled.

"Agreed," Woodclaw mumbled to the queen beside her.

"We have one last matter we must quickly discuss before our time runs out," Heatherstar spoke out, looking up at the moon. The cats all glanced up to see that the moon was halfway down the horizon. Time had passed quickly.

"What would that be?" Nightstar asked distrustfully.

"Yes, what would that be?" Tallstar spat.

"That the thaw has come!" Heatherstar rejoiced, purring while her green eyes sparkled happily. "No Gathering should be left on a bad note!"

"The thaw has come?" Crookedstar's eyes lit up. "The river hasn't started melting yet, but thank StarClan!"

"We knew of this already," Nightstar said, his eyes still hateful.

"We did not, but it shall bring no change to us other than the disappearance of the snow," Tallstar's stare was a replica of Nightstar's, as though he refused to enjoy the happy news simply because it had come from the mouth of a CloudClan cat.

The moon disappeared, and the cats exited slowly. To be safe, CloudClan and ThunderClan made the journey home together.


	4. Rainfur's Misery

Speckleflower was in the middle of training Yellowpaw the next day. Most of the snow was gone, and he'd decided to take his strong, young apprentice out for a day of hunting practice.

"Now what do you smell?" The tom asked.

"I smell..." he paused and his eyes grew wide. "ShadowClan and WindClan!"

"Are they fresh?" Speckleflower asked suspiciously.

"Yes!" Yellowpaw's eyes were wide. "I know what to do! I'll climb that tree for a look!" Speckleflower watched his apprentice skillfully climb the tree. _We haven't had much practice,_ he thought proudly. _Yet he climbs and fights like a warrior_.

"See anything?" He mewed up at him.

Yellowpaw scratched his way down. "They're only a few foxlengths in our territory, but there's a lot of them! Speckleflower, I think they're plotting an attack!"

Speckleflower hesitated, "We have to warn the camp." He meowed it calmly, but innerly, he was twisted. They turned and sprinted toward the camp, entering the tunnel as quickly as possible.

"We're being attacked!" Yellowpaw and Speckleflower yowled. Every cat, including Heatherstar, froze for three seconds, silence filling the camp. Then they launched into action at once. The elders poured into the nursery, and Rainfur brought up the rear. At that moment, the attackers poured into the camp. They were obviously outnumbered by twice as much, but their foes had brought with them back-ups, not that they needed them.

"Take care of them!" Rainfur nosed Hedgekit and Lightkit into the nursery toward Blossomfur. She quickly reached up and closed the cover painfully- it was a sheet of blackberry bushes that Shadowstorm had gathered to protect the nursery before he had become deputy. It had cost him a scratched and bloody tongue and inability to taste food for moons, but it had saved lives many times. The thorns stung Rainfur's paws but she immediately began wrestling with a ShadowClan warrior.

Woodclaw had to protect her soft, swollen belly as she wrestled a ShadowClan warrior. She hissed and yowled and spat at her, but the warrior could tell she was pregnant, and took the advantage to swipe a claw at her ear. She cried out painfully as the tip her ear was sliced open. She slashed furiously at her tormentor, and with her luck she pinned her to the ground, the she-cat's belly exposed. Using her hind claws, she sent the warrior away yowling.

"Moonpaw!" She yelled as she tackled a WindClan warrior that was biting the apprentice's shoulder. "Go get ThunderClan! Tell them we need help!" Moonpaw bit open the WindClan tom's ear before he ran through the swirling frenzy of cats.

"Mousedung! I was sure I had that apprentice!" The tom's eyes flashed.

"You didn't! He's too strong for a pile of-" but she was cut off when he bit into her shoulder. She screamed as another enemy warrior bit into her back leg. She couldn't escape their grasps. She bit furiosuly, her wails ringing out.

"Woodclaw!" Hazeltail couldn't get away from the ShadowClan warrior he was fighting. "Woodclaw, no!" A second warrior had Hazeltail now.

"Help me, please!" She did her best to protect her neck and belly at the same time.

"Foolish cat! You think anyone would dare help you?" The WindClan warrior clawed furiously at her back and the ShadowClan warrior was now biting her tail and sinking his claws into her other leg. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a swirl of cats entering the battle zone- ThunderClan, RiverClan, and Moonpaw brought up the rear.

"Help me!" She yowled again. She managed to get her hind claws into the ShadowClan warrior's stomach and neck. She ran off yowling, but she was to weak to deal with the WindClan tom. "Help me!" A fiery red ThunderClan tom tackled the WindClan warrior off of her. She lay on her side, watching as he skillfully clawed at the warrior until it ran away.

"Are you alright?!" He asked her. "Why wouldn't anyone help you?"

"I don't know... my kits... are they safe?"

He looked at her swollen stomach. "You're near kitting!" He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and half-carried half-dragged her as she limped along until she was behind the nursery.

"Thank you," she meowed. "I am Woodclaw."

"I am Fireheart," he replied. He hurried out into the battle again. Woodclaw was unable to fight the sleep.

Rainfur tussled with a ShadowClan warrior, but moments later, she heard a familiar wail and yowling and spitting.

"My kits!" She shrieked. She and Fireheart ran toward the entrance, and Woodclaw leaped out from behind, limping badly. Seeing the hole in the side of the igloo-shape made from dried mud and leaves, her eyes grew wide. "No!" She tackled a ShadowClan tom that was... it didn't matter, because she was too late. She scratched and bit and kicked the much bigger tom mercilessly, and Woodclaw tried to help her, but Fireheart stopped her.

"No," he explained. "This is for her to overcome." So she stopped, and then Rainfur leaped off the dead ShadowClan warrior, killed from a severe bite he'd taken to the neck.

"No! Hedgekit! Lightkit!" The ShadowClan and WindClan warriors were now gone, and the elders had exited after Pantherpelt lifted the blackberry bush away from the nursery door. ThunderClan, RiverClan, and CloudClan warriors listened to her yowls as she stood over the bodies of her now-dead kits.

Fireheart came forward and pushed his nose into her flank for comfort. Woodclaw did the same but her yowls continued for several minutes. Hollypelt came forward and dragged the dead ShadowClan warrior out of the den.

"Rainfur," Heatherstar stepped forward with Bluestar at her side. "Come. They will be given a proper burial after Duskfur has attended to your wounds. Rainfur trudged after them miserably. Hazeltail came to stand beside Woodclaw and Fireheart.

"Thank you," he mumbled. He touched noses with his mate and the nursery was left, deserted other than the bodies of Rainfur's dead kits.


	5. The Kitting

It was two dawns later. The tip of the sun was just peeking over the horizon and Duskfur was absolutely exhausted. She'd spent the last two days helping the cats recover from the battle between all clans. She could still hardly beleive that WindClan and ShadowClan had attacked so openly on them! They were a small clan, and the climate was always warm, maybe a little warmer in Leafbare, but they hadn't much prey.

What was their motive? What had they that the other clans didn't? Maybe it was because their clan was usually full, unless Leafbare is counted. Other than that, there was just the land itself. Perhaps they were planning on taking over the whole forest, and they wanted to do it a little bit at a time. CloudClan's territory would be a good place to start, after all. It was about twenty fox lengths smaller than the rest of the land, but it had a little bit of everything in it. There were river, meadow, forests, even a rocky place right next to the river's shore.

But if it had come to that, then why not save the smallest clan for last? Why not get the best territory, RiverClan, first? Or even ThunderClan? Why CloudClan. It had to be food. But last that Duskfur had checked, there were no shortage of food between clans. ShadowClan had plenty of food, what with their wonderful mice running around; WindClan feasted on rabbits; RiverClan grew fat on fish; ThunderClan had it's forests where rodents and birds pranced around, just waiting to be caught; CloudClan? CloudClan had a little bit of _everything_.

A deafening yowl from right outside of her den caused the middle-aged she-cat to jump. She hadn't scented anyone coming, maybe because she had dozed off. But the sun had gone up just a bit. A message from StarClan? She focused on going back to sleep.

She saw herself in her den, as though she were awake, and two small kits rested in between her front paws. They were small, newborns, and she felt as though she could just reach down and lick them. But as she watched, the kits rolled away, and then a third kit popped out from around the corner. They played for a moment, then the third kit began to mew as one of the first two, a tortoiseshell with green eyes, started to fade.

She woke with a start. _StarClan, help me! What did it mean?_

The next dawn she woke up a little earlier, but this time she heard the yowl. She knew it wasn't from StarClan because moments later Hazeltail came limping in and Woodclaw was pressed into his side, leaning for support.

"She's having her kits, but something's wrong! There's blood everywhere in the den and-" Woodclaw collapsed on the floor. Heatherstar and Shadowstorm were in moments later, and Hazeltail sat back to watch as it began to unfold. The rest of the clan had been awakened by her meows of pain, but Heatherstar shooed them out.

"What is happening, Duskfur?" Heatherstar asked calmly.

"StarClan help her! She's too weak from the battle, and having the kits is sucking away at her strength! She-" Her eyes fell sadly upon Hazeltail. "She may not make it."

Hazeltail was too shocked to speak.

"Do all that you can!" Heatherstar ordered gently.

"Oh, it hurts so bad...!" Woodclaw moaned.

"Hurry, get the blood flowing! Lick it!" She put the kit in front of Hazeltail who began licking it without hesitation. "That's it, that's right, Woodclaw, it'll be okay." She pushed one in front of Shadowstorm. "Lick!" He hesitated, but his tongue made tender, rapid movements up and down the kit's body.

"I'm not going to make it," she whispered. "Hazeltail, I love you, but I'm not going to make it. StarClan calls to me..."

"No! Woodclaw! Fight it! Tell them it's not your time!" Hazeltail was licking her face and she let out a final cry of pain as the final kit made it's way out.

"Heatherstar, lick!" Heatherstar licked it as she had done only once before, when she'd assisted in Duskfur's own birth. It seemed like hours later that Woodclaw's kits nestled next to her, and her breathing slowed to a stop.

"Woodclaw!" He whispered. He buried his face in her side, next to the kittens.

"I'm sorry," Duskfur whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

Heatherstar hesitated as she watched the newborns lick their dead mother, "I'm almost certain Rainfur will suckle them," she whispered. "Now you have the honor of naming them." **I don't know how you name kits, so I'm just gonna do it in a way I made up.**

He lay his black nose on the first-born, "She was born at dawn, and her fur is gray as dawn's clouds. This is Dawnkit." Dawnkit mewed as if she recognized her new name. Duskfur was suddenly tense. The message from StarClan. What had it meant?

"Dawnkit." Heatherstar touched her nose to the kit's.

"His eyes are as green as yours, Heatherstar, and her fur is light brown. This is Greenkit."

"Greenkit." She touched the kit's nose with her own. He laid his nose on the kit that was born last.

"Her eyes are yellow as the sun, and her pelt his orange. This is Orangekit."

"Orangekit." She touched noses with the final one.

"Great StarClan!" Duskfur cried. Greenkit rolled over into the other kittens, and the eldest, Dawnkit, cried out in shock as Greenkit lay flat on the ground and did not move. He did not move. He did not breathe. He did not live.

"Greenkit," Hazeltail whimpered. "Go, now, hunt with your mother and StarClan."

Without a word, Heatherstar and Hazeltail picked up each of the remaining kits and Duskfur sighed as they dragged her body out in front of the Highrock. Hazeltail and Heatherstar carried them hurriedly into the nursery and away from prying eyes.

"Rainfur!" Heatherstar meowed. Rainfur had yet to move out of the nursery. "We need your milk."

"Who's kits are those?" Rainfur asked suspiciously.

Hazeltail set Dawnkit down. "This is Dawnkit, and this is Orangekit. They are the kin of Woodclaw and I."

"Why can't she suckle them?" Rainfur asked, though she was certain she knew the answer.

"She was too weak from the battle to cope with the kitting," Heatherstar sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws, and the kit. "She didn't make it."

Rainfur looked shocked. "I- I- I have plenty of milk left. But... they're Woodclaw's, my best friend! If I couldn't protect my own, how can I do so for Woodclaw?"

"I do not ask of you to protect them," Hazeltail said sadly. "All I ask is that you nurse them until they are of age."

"Very well," Rainfur said sadly, and she guided them to her belly.

"Thank you."

They left and Heatherstar hopped on top of the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highrock for a clan meeting." But it was unnecessary. Everyone was watching her intently, and glancing at Woodclaw and the dead kit next to her.

"What happened?" Pantherpelt called.

"It was the battle. She was too weak and hurt for the kitting. She didn't make it." A shock cry went through the crowd. "Duskfur saved the three kits, but one died moments after being named. Rainfur is suckling them."

She flicked her tail in dismissal and they all left, but at night her closest friends, Heatherstar, Hazeltail, the kits, Rainfur, and Blossomfur just a few of them, spent the night with her so she would be buried in the morning with Greenkit.


	6. iNews Flash!

**iNews Flash!**

**I'm just not getting enough reviews and I just don't like this story.**

**So for now, I'm going to stop it so I can focus on other stories, like Code: STAR and my**

**soon to be posted WARRIOR'S SKY.**

**I got one measly review for this whole story, so I'm going to try again...**

**PLEASE READ MY FUTURE FANFICS!**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Spottedleaf's Apprentice**


	7. Sorry

**I'm really sorry to everyone left who actually liked this story, but I don't anymore.**

**I've been gone a while, I'm sorry for that, too. But this story was dumb and didn't have much of a plot so I'm just ending it. If I decide to write fanfiction anymore, I'll try to make one that isn't so lame. Haha.**


End file.
